PokeProblems
Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems (also known as Pokemon the Academy: Ruby and Sapphire) is a teen-drama created by Hello12 and written and edited by Hello12 and Deutschland1871 (as of Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces). The series was inspired by Hello12's love for teen dramas, and dramas in general like NCIS, 90210, Riverdale and Gossip Girls. As of May 2018, there have two volumes of PokeProblems and twelve chapters. Unlike the other series in franchise, the series is suppose to have a more "realistic" and "ground to earth" approach, with the story having characters go through things that people in real life can go through. Due to this, the story doesn't feature Pokemon that often and have been reduced to cameos and mentions. Spin-Offs Pokemon Academy: Pokeproblems ''is the only series in the Pokemon Academy to have spin-offs and prequels as of May 2018. The Spin-offs are as follows: *Pokemon Academy Pokeproblems: For Better or Worse? - Created and authored by Deutschland1871 and co-authored by Hello 12. For Better or Worse? Is a spin-off series using cut storylines and characters from Pokeproblems. *The Aether-Ore Files - Written by PokeGabert this story's focuses on the Ore family such as Chroma and Spirit. It functions as a prequel and backstory for the Ore Family. *Before the Academy - Before the Academy is a collection of one-shots and mini series dedicated to Deutschland1871’s characters in Pokeproblems. It serves the same purpose as the Aether-Ore files being a prequel. The main focus is on the pasts of Ross Huot, Auden, Eric Chilton, Ari Hozenne, Riley Houston (Preparations), Riley Houston (Pokeproblems), and Lisette Mehmed-Adari. *After the Academy - After the Academy is a collection of one-shots and mini series dedicated to Deutschland1871’s characters in Pokeproblems after they graduate. It serves as a sequel to Pokeproblems. *After the Academy: For Better or Worse? - After the Academy: For Better or Worse? is a story dedicated to Deutschland1871’s characters in Pokeproblems after they graduate. It serves as a sequel to Pokeproblems: For Better or Worse? This is vastly different from After the Academy as the storylines are vastly different due to new characters and event. Production Each chapter of PokeProblems is written at Courier New font and 12 size font. The story use to be written in Microsoft Word, but due to collaborating with Deutschland1871, the story is now written in Google Docs. Each chapter of PokeProblems is written like this: 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'KHU.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.' 'CHROMA.''' Each plot of the plots that are featured in the chapter, are written at once. After they are finished being written, the chapters go through editing, and are then compiled together. In Chapters tend to have 6-8 scenes for each plot given. They are then posted to Fanfiction.net and/or Wikia. Format Volume 1 had two plots a Main Plot and a Subplot, the main plots tended to begin or end the chapter. But sometimes the subplot could end the chapters. Subplots are usually used to build up a character arc, or be used for comedic relief. Some chapters even use to have a third plot, which severed the same effect as the main plot. However, starting with V2, each chapter has three plots and every chapter is now two-parts. This was added to give the story more drama, and because one of his favorite shows Batman 66' used to have the first two seasons have every chapter be two parts.